Le dernier Malfoy
by Uranie
Summary: La veille du départ de Scorpius pour Poudlard, Draco se confronte à son passé et cherche la rédemption à travers son fils...


**Joyeux noël à tous!!! **

**Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une histoire entière ou juste des one shot qui vont se suivre... suspense!**

* * *

**LE DERNIER MANGEMORT**

Scorpius Malfoy avait toujours été un enfant différent des autres. Il était plus solitaire, plus mature et plus grave que les autres enfants de son âge. Et il s'en était rendu compte très tôt.

Quand la famille Malfoy se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse pour aller faire le tour des boutiques, les autres sorciers se retournaient sur leur passage et murmuraient à voix basse en les montrant du doigt.

Astoria ne faisait pas attention, et d'ailleurs, quand elle se trouvait quelque part sans son mari, les gens ne disaient rien. Mais quand les sorciers voyaient Draco Malfoy, ils avaient de drôles de réactions. Scorpius avait déjà surpris des regards de haine sur leur passage. Il savait vaguement que quelque chose s'était passé, que les choses n'avaient pas toujours été comme ça. Autrefois, la famille Malfoy était très considérée, puissante même. Mais sa mère ne continuait jamais l'histoire, et sa grand-mère non plus n'aimait pas trop parler de ça.

Scorpius n'était jamais allé à l'école. Il avait eu des cours particuliers à la maison, donnés par des précepteurs tous plus austères les uns que les autres. Les seuls autres enfants qu'il voyait étaient ceux des rares familles de sangs purs que ses parents fréquentaient. Et Scorpius ne les trouvait pas très drôles. Ils avaient de bonnes manières, faisaient tout ce que leurs parents disaient, et manquaient tous d'imagination.

Son seul compagnon de jeux était son père. Il le vénérait, même s'il le trouvait souvent trop triste. Draco Malfoy était le père parfait aux yeux de son fils. Il jouait au quiditch tous les jours, et s'il pleuvait, ils jouaient à l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy. Il lui offrait souvent des cadeaux, même sans raison particulière. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire et lui faire confiance. Oui, c'était le père rêvé.

Pourtant, Scorpius avait souvent souhaité avoir un ami, un camarade de son âge avec lequel il pourrait s'amuser autant qu'avec son père. Il voulait rencontrer d'autres enfants. Et le jour où sa lettre de Poudlard arriva à la maison, il sut que le moment viendrait bientôt.

Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'était la peur qui s'était emparé de son père. Draco avait vécu toutes ces années dans la peur de voir son fils aller à l'école et s'entendre dire par les autres enfants quel monstre il avait été. Après tout, il savait qu'il méritait les reproches et la haine. Il avait été un partisan du seigneur des ténèbres. Il l'avait aidé et ses actions avaient couté la vie à de nombreux sorciers. Il avait été un lâche. Et il ne voulait pas que son fils unique l'apprenne.

Mais la lettre était arrivée et il était trop tard. Draco savait qu'il devait préparer Scorpius ; lui parler pour ne pas qu'il soit surpris par les autres. Il se doutait aussi que Scorpius irait à serpentard comme tous les autres membres de la famille. Et les serpentards ne lui feraient pas de cadeaux. Les sangs purs avaient encore peur des Malfoy. Ils avaient peut-être perdu leur prestige aux yeux du monde sorcier, mais parmi les sangs purs, tout le monde savait que Draco portait la marque des ténèbres, qu'il avait été initié à la magie noire par son père, sa tante et le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Il avait été aux côtés de créatures féroces dont il avait appris des choses effrayantes sur d'autres formes de magie très puissantes. Les sangs purs avaient peur de Draco Malfoy, et il ne prendrait pas de risque avec son héritier.

D'autant qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir avec certitude dans quel camp étaient les Malfoy. Narcissa avait trahi la cause et permis la victoire du survivant. Lucius avait abandonné la magie noire après la guerre et accepté de purger une peine de prison à Azkaban. Astoria Greengrass descendait d'une famille de sang pure très modérée qui n'avait jamais accepter de prendre part pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Et personne ne savait ce que pensait Draco à présent. Il s'était détourné de presque tous ces anciens amis, et les rares sorciers qu'il fréquentait encore étaient incapables de dire s'il adhérait toujours aux idées des sangs purs.

Le soir était tombé sur le manoir Malfoy. Demain, Scorpius prendrait le Poudlard Express pour la première fois de sa vie. Draco avait décidé qu'il lui parlerait ce soir. Il avait averti Astoria. Sa femme n'avait rien dit. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille parler à son fils. Il voulait confesser ce passé noir qui continuait de le hanter chaque nuit. Mais elle savait aussi que Scorpius ne pourrait pas comprendre. C'était un petit garçon qui regardait son père avec admiration sans savoir quel homme il avait pu être. Draco avait refusé qu'elle assiste à la conversation. Il voulait être seul avec son fils, même s'il savait que sans la présence réconfortante de sa femme, parler serait plus dur.

Le dîner était terminé, et Scorpius était sur le point de se lever de table quand son père le retint par le bras.

- Attends. Je voudrais te dire un mot avant que tu ailles te coucher. Viens dans le bureau avec moi.

De quoi son père voulait-il lui parler ? De l'école ? Il voulait surement lui faire des recommandations de dernière minute du genre « ne perd pas ta baguette », « ne traine pas dans les coulors après le couvre feu », bla bla bla…

Mais, en marchant derrière son père le long du couloir qui menait au bureau, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Draco avait l'air soucieux ; ses mouvements étaient rigides et il ne disait rien.

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau, Draco ferma la porte et fit assoir son fils dans un fauteuil devant lui. Il se demandait comment il allait commencer cette conversation. Il ne savait pas quel mot choisir, et d'ailleurs il savait bien qu'aucun mot ne pourrait atténuer la cruelle vérité des faits.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença dans un murmure.

- Scorpius, tu sais qu'il y a longtemps, avant que tu naisses, il y a eu une guerre chez les sorciers ?

Bien sur il savait que son fils savait au moins ça. Mais il voulait avoir un signe d'encouragement avant d'aller plus loin. Scorpius hocha la tête sans dire un mot, se demandant pourquoi son père lui parlait de ça.

- Tu sais que cette guerre opposait deux camps : les sangs purs qui suivaient le seigneur des ténèbres, et les alliés de Harry Potter, le survivant ?

Encore un hochement de tête, mais toujours pas de mot. Draco commençait à se rendre compte qu'il préférait le silence : ce serait moins dur.

- Je crois que le moment est venu de te dire certaines choses à propos de la guerre, tu sais. Parce que maintenant tu es grand. Demain, tu vas aller à Poudlard. Et il est possible que là-bas tu entendes des choses à propos de moi…

Scorpius releva la tête, mais là encore il ne dit rien. Dans les yeux de son fils, Draco lisait l'interrogation. Il savait qu'il avait piqué la curiosité du jeune garçon, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, à présent, il devait poursuivre son histoire. Se taire n'était plus possible.

- Tu as déjà dû te rendre compte que les autres sorciers ne nous regardent pas comme ils regardent les autres familles. C'est parce qu'ils veulent nous éviter. Depuis la guerre, ils préfèrent ne pas nous approcher et ne pas nous faire confiance. Tu sais, pendant la guerre, je me suis battu…

C'était trop dur de continuer la phrase. Les yeux de son fils unique étaient posés sur lui, et il savait, parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, que Scorpius avait déjà commencé à assembler certaines pièces du puzzle.

- J'étais jeune et un peu idiot. Dans la famille Malfoy, on avait toujours cru au pouvoir des sangs purs. Nous pensions tous que nous valions mieux que les autres. Mes parents m'avaient appris à détester les sorciers qui n'appartenaient pas aux grandes lignées. A serpentard, on disait que les enfants de moldus n'avaient pas leur place dans notre monde. J'y ai cru. J'ai cru à tout ça. Je pensais que j'étais meilleur que les autres.

En repensant à cette période de sa vie, Draco voyait en face la vanité qui l'avait aveuglé alors. Il voyait aussi la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'époque envers Potter, meilleur que lui au quidditch et surtout plus courageux face au danger, Granger qui avait toujours été une élève plus brillante que lui, et même Weasley qui avait eu assez de courage pour se lancer dans des aventures plus que dangereuses au côté de son meilleur ami. Il avait souhaité trouver la même loyauté, la même affection chez ses propres amis, mais en vain. Il était craint parmi les serpentards car il était le fils Malfoy ; en fait, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ami. Revivre tout cela ce soir, face au jugement de son fils était la plus terrible de toutes les épreuves. Pourtant, il devait avancer dans son récit.

- Mon père était un mangemort, ma tante aussi. Il a essayé de me tenir éloigné de tout ça, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il le voulait. De toute façon, le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé qu'il me voulait dans ses rangs. Il collectionnait les sangs purs ; il voulait avoir l'ascendant sur nous tous, pour tous nous contrôler. Ma tante Bellatrix qui n'avait pas eu d'enfant voyait en moi l'occasion d'exercer son instinct maternelle. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses en rapport avec la magie noire. Elle voulait être mon mentor. Et j'étais un élève appliqué. Je croyais que j'aurais de l'importance, que j'accomplirais des exploits dont le monde sorcier parlerait avec respect. Mais, au fur et à mesure, j'ai commencé à mesurer le vrai pouvoir du mage noir. Il menaçait de tuer ma mère si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me demandait. Et pour lui, j'ai commis des actes affreux.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure. Il avait du mal à forcer sa voix pour dire les mots qu'il fallait dire. Son fils devait tout entendre de son horrible confession. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné à lui-même. Le magenmagot ne l'avait jamais condamné pour ce qu'il avait fait car Potter avait témoigné et expliqué aux sorciers qu'il avait été forcé de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour apaiser sa conscience. Si un jour il pouvait trouver l'absolution pour ses pêchers, ce serait ce soir ou jamais. Seul le regard de son fils lui importait. Seul son pardon pourrait avoir de la valeur.

- A cause de moi, Albus Dumbledor est mort. Et ça n'a été qu'un début. J'ai fait rentrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Ils sont venus avec d'autres créatures maléfiques, des loup-garous, et il s'en sont pris aux élèves. Après l'attaque, je me suis enfui avec Severus Rogue, qui était mon professeur, et qui était aussi un espion à la solde de l'ordre du Phoenix, un groupe formé par Dumbledor qui luttait contre nous. Ensuite, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, j'ai vécu avec les mangemorts. J'effectuais quelques missions pour eux, j'assistais aux interrogatoires. En fait, c'était des tortures, et souvent des exécutions. Mais j'étais hanté par le souvenir de ce que j'avais fait. La vision de Dumbledor à ma merci qui essayait de me parler mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Je sentais confusément que ce qu'il disait avait un sens, mais ce n'est qu'après sa mort que j'ai compris. Il voulait m'aider mais c'était trop tard. J'étais perdu pour lui et pour moi-même.

Draco fit une pause. Scorpius ne l'avait pas interrompu. Il écoutait en silence, mais ses yeux trahissaient l'agitation extrême dont il était victime. Découvrir la vérité n'était pas une chose facile.

- Après la guerre. Mon père, ma mère et moi nous avons été mis en prison pendant un certain temps. Et puis, ça a été le début des tribunaux de guerre. Tous les sorciers qui avaient eu des liens de près ou de loin avec le seigneur des ténèbres devaient répondre de leurs actes devant le magenmagot. On nous a jugé tous les trois. Mon père a été condamné. Il aurait pu faire appel, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je crois que lui aussi s'était rendu compte de pas mal de choses à la fin. Il est mort en prison. Ma mère et moi nous avons été acquittés grâce à Harry Potter. Il a témoigné en notre faveur. Tout le monde a su que ta grand-mère lui avait sauvé la vie pendant la dernière bataille. Et maintenant, les sorciers parlent d'elle avec un certain respect.

C'était vrai. Scorpius avait remarqué, quand il se promenait seul avec sa grand-mère sur le chemin de Traverse, que les autres ne la regardaient pas comme ils regardaient son père. Ils la saluaient même.

- Mais moi, je continue d'être un mangemort aux yeux de tous. De tous ceux de ma génération, je suis le seul à avoir reçu la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras. Ils pensent que je suis toujours dangereux, que je suis toujours un mangemort, que je pratiques la magie noire et que je veux tuer tous les moldus. Et je te dis tout ça par ce que c'est ce qu'ils vont te dire à l'école. Tu entendras tout ça et même d'autres histoires, inventées pour entretenir le mythe de la famille de monstres. Et je veux que tu saches la vérité pour pouvoir faire la part des choses. Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'ils soient durs avec toi juste pour te faire payer ton nom. Je suis désolé, parce que tout ça, c'est de ma faute.

Draco ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait la gorge nouée. Scorpius était assis sur sa chaise sans bouger. Il regardait dans le vide. Il comprenait tout.

- Tu as des questions ? demanda Draco, dans l'espoir de faire réagir son fils.

Scorpius tourna ses yeux vers lui et fit non de la tête. Son visage était inexpressif. Draco savait qu'il devait s'attendre à se genre de réaction. En fait, il était reconnaissant de ne pas devoir même affronter une scène de colère et de rage, ou de larmes de honte. Il ne savait pas comment lui-même aurait pris la chose s'il avait été à la place de son fils.

- Alors, si tu veux, tu peux monter dans ta chambre.

Comme un automate, Scorpius se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit. Draco l'entendit monter les escaliers et marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se leva lui aussi. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps était engourdi. Probablement à cause de l'angoisse et de la peur de raconter toute son histoire. Il avait déjà ressenti ça : quand il avait dû témoigner, et quand il avait parler de son passé avec Astoria. Il avait tenu à tout lui dire, parce qu'il ne voulait qu'elle ignore avec quel genre d'homme elle allait se marier. Astoria, avait été compréhensive, mais c'était une femme amoureuse, et d'une compassion hors du commun. Un enfant, c'était différent. Et Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre l'amour et l'estime de son fils.

En sortant dans le couloir, il vit sa femme. Elle avait attendu dans le salon, et en était sortit quand elle avait entendu son fils monter dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son époux sans dire un mot. Elle voyait bien que ça avait été un moment difficile pour lui. Mais il avait décrété que c'était nécessaire, pour le bien de Scorpius qu'il apprenne la vérité de la bouche de son père.

Draco non plus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de jeter un regard fatigué à Astoria. Soudain, des bruits de pas dévalant un escalier se firent entendre.

- Papa !

Les dernières marches à peine franchies, Scorpius se rua dans les bras de son père, en le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Draco avait vacillé sous le choc et la surprise. Mais il prenait à présent son fils dans ses bras. Un seul mot avait suffit pour lui donner la rédemption.


End file.
